¡Feliz 4 de julio, America!
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: El día de la independencia, Alfred invita a todos a festejar con él, pero en el fondo sólo espera por uno de ellos. One shot/USUK


**Wiiii lo primero que subo de Hetalia! Espero que guste también, este es mi pairing favorito: USUK (L). Lo había escrito para la fecha pero olvidé pasarlo a computadora... **  
**Si no te agrada el Yaoi no te gastes en leer o en criticar, gracias ;)**

-HAHAHA! –volvió a encender uno de los tantos fuegos artificiales que estalló segundos después en el cielo nocturno iluminando con colores rojos y azules.

Echó una mirada a la terraza, completamente decorada, donde el resto de los países observaban junto con él el espectáculo -exagerado- que había preparado para ese día.

-¡¿Qué te parece todo esto?-sonrió colocando una pesada mano sobre el hombro del asiático que lo miró molesto.

-Creo que mientras todos estamos en crisis lo único que haces es derrochar-aru-masculló por lo bajo.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención corrió hasta el barandal de la terraza y señaló hacia la calle de donde provenía música festiva y grandes aplausos.

-¡El desfile ya está aquí! –algunos se acercaron como él para ver. Estaban casi todos presentes. Los había invitado a todos y cada uno, pero él no estaba allí. No importaba, todavía el día no había terminado.

-Bon… -suspiró el francés- Creo que me iré ahora, ya tuve demasiado de banderas con rayas y estrellas pour toute l'année…

-Yo también, da-el ruso lo miraba con esa sonrisa despreciablemente amable que dejaba ver el hartazgo que sentía en ese momento.

-¡¿Ya se van ? ¡Pero si todavía no termina!

-Puedes seguir tu mismo con la fiesta-se cruzó de brazos el suizo-, mañana algunos tenemos trabajo, Liechenstein y yo nos vamos también.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, la noche todavía no terminaba, no iba a desanimarse tan fácil.

Uno a uno se fueron retirando. El último en irse fue Italia arrastrado por Alemania. Todos le deseaban un "Feliz cumpleaños", sin embargo sólo quería oírlo de los labios de una persona.

Ya eran pasadas las doce, oficialmente el día había acabado. Se había alejado de la ciudad donde la fiesta continuaba con gloriosos actos de cierre y escandalosos desfiles. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro, intentando no desanimarse. Al final no lo había visto en todo el día, incluso cuando lo había invitado especialmente y lo había esperado hasta el final, creyó que con todo el escándalo nadie en el mundo olvidaría que estaba de fiesta. Ni siquiera él. Pero era de esperarse que no quisiera pasarse por allí y menos en aquel día. Pero ningún festejo tenía sentido, en absoluto, si no era él quien lo felicitaba

-Hey, Alfred, jerk!-se giró sobresaltado, había pasado por su lado sin darse cuenta, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos. Se le iluminó el rostro al ver al rubio vestido elegantemente de traje, con un pequeño ramo en una mano y rojo como las rayas de su bandera- ¿Qué miras tanto, bloody bastard? –inquirió algo molesto.

-¡Iggy, viniste!-emocionado dio un paso hacia él.

-¡Por… Porque no es de gentleman ignorar una invitación! ¡Ignorant idiot!

-Creí que no vendrías-clavó la mirada en sus ojos verdes, feliz-Tampoco es de caballeros llegar tarde-le sonrió travieso.

-¿Q-q-qué?-ignoró al de anteojos desviando la vista-¿No vas a gritar "viva USA" o algo así? ¿Dónde está tu actitud insoportablemente narcisista de siempre?

-Simplemente te estaba esperando-sonrió aún más y el otro se ruborizó ante su tranquilidad, estaba siendo demasiado sincero, algo que no se había preparado para enfrentar. Había ido allí después de mucha meditación. Se había pasado el día entero pensando si hacerse o no presente. Como todos los años. Siempre era igual. Sabía lo importante que era para Alfred aquel día pero para él mismo era uno de los más dolorosos, significaba volver a aceptar el pasado –que no estaba seguro de aceptar aún por completo-.

Al darse cuenta que el de anteojos avanzaba hacia él extendió el ramo, buscando cualquier excusa para mantenerlo a una distancia que pudiese soportar. Se sonrojó aún más al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, procurando evitar a toda costa su mirada habló lo más rápido que pudo para hacerlo de una vez.

-Feliz 4 de julio, Alfred-el aludido sonrió. Era eso lo único que esperaba ese día. Tomó la mano del de ojos verdes que sostenía el ramo. Éste lo observó sobresaltado al sentir el contacto.

-Thanks, Arthur-con la imagen de radiante felicidad del rubio se sonrojó aún más, eso lo valía. Era esa sonrisa la que rompía sus barreras y lo hacían actuar con torpeza. Por esa sonrisa había accedido ir hasta allí como todos los años. Eran contadas las veces que veía una tan radiante y tan… especial, se sentía afortunado de saber que sólo se la dedicaba a él.

-You're welcome… Al…-sin quererlo le respondió la sonrisa. Era imposible no contagiarse de su felicidad, suspiró para sus adentros. A pesar de la fecha, el inglés sintió que también podía alegrarse por él, aunque sea un poco… Porque, aunque no lo admitiese jamás, lo amaba.


End file.
